legacies_of_the_voidfandomcom-20200213-history
Elanwen Diragrion
"After much thought and contemplation, I have come to realize Eladrin are not inherently better than any other race...except in hygiene. We clearly win hygiene." Elanwen Diragrion is an Eladrin Transitionist and military general. She is sister to Pointy, husband of Eldak, mother to Telara. She traveled with the Sandstriders during Episode I: Reclamation. Backstory The middle of three Diragrion children, with an older brother (Tyramil) and a younger brother (Teleragus, “Pointy”). Growing up, she tried her hardest to meet societal standards. Smart, beautiful, put-together, polite, and ever aware of social situations. She dedicated her time to studying and to magic. She was the perfect model of an Eladrin woman, and was set to most likely marry an Eladrin man before she turned 200, a reasonable age. Her relationship with her older brother was rocky. She did not agree with his constant tormenting of their younger brother, but knew that, since he was the eldest, she would need to be in his good graces eventually. Her relationship with her younger brother was generally icy and distant, with a few exceptions when they might venture out into the woods for research. When Teleragus took up with a Human woman, it caused a family scandal. All Diragrions were forbidden to make contact with him. Elanwen was mostly confused by her brother’s choice, but not as shocked or disgusted as the rest. She did quietly reach out to him once or twice, but only when it was discrete, and she never got a response. She continued working her way through her magics and her studies. She was chosen to study to become a Transitionist, one who could work the magic of the Seasonkeeper to ensure the smooth transition of seasons. She was incredibly honored and incredibly capable. She knew the importance of the transition of seasons, and the Eladrin’s position in that process. Campaign When the Seasonkeeper was stolen by Gramorn Duskfell and given to the Autumn Queen, Elanwen was devastated. She wanted to go and get it, but her brother, the head of the military, forbade it, saying it was too dangerous. When her younger brother returned and said he was going after it, she begged him to come along. Grudgingly, he accepted. They got the Seasonkeeper back and Elanwen used it to bring down the Autumn Queen. When they returned the Seasonkeeper to the Cerulean Grove, Tyramil was waiting for them. He tried to take the device for himself. He was killed by Teleragus, who delighted in it; Elanwen did not share his joy. She was sad, but recognized it needed to happen. Seeing the Sandstriders, the way they interacted and fought together, made her consider whether her Eladrin superiority belief was correct. She asked to join the party, so that she could see more of the world. Her brother accepted, but not without a few digs first. During their adventures, Elanwen met Eldak, a dragonborn monk. Against all odds, they fell in love, and after the Reclamation of Stin Cepel, they were married. Soon after, she became pregnant. Eldak was called away to serve Bahamut, so she moved back to the Faewild, taking up an important post in the military. She gave birth to a girl named Telara, in honor of her brother. At some point during this time, she lost her wedding ring, and enlisted the help of a ragtag group of pixies to get it back. Unfortunately, while the Sandstriders’ bodies were taken over, they had stolen the Seasonkeeper. Chaos reigned in the Faewild. Fearing it would spread, Elanwen closed the portal between the Faewild and the Material Plane. When the Sandstriders showed up with the Seasonkeeper, Elanwen helped them devise a plan to restore the balance of the seasons. She has joined the fray in the Astral Civil War and rejoined her husband, Eldak. Category:PCs Category:Sandstriders Category:Diragrion Category:Eladrin Category:Transitionist Category:Seasonkeeper Category:Dan Category:Reclamation Category:Awakening Category:The Hogfather